Equillibrium
by Vitani's-saw
Summary: Clans usually have many secrets, but SpiritClan probably has the most AdamXMarisa, HikaruXOC, BrettXOC, some ArtXOC
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**- - -**

_**Well, I've written most of this in a notebook, so I'm going to type this all down hopefully. This is quite the mix up including Warriors, Saw, Survivor:Samoa, Ouran, and much more, my character happens to be Vitani, and my cousin(MitsukiNori) is Mitsuki. I own nothing other than the idea and my character. Yes it's very similar to the first book of Warriors**_

_- - -_

Moonlight streaked the night and drown the earth in it's elegance. Stars glimmered in the banner of Silverpelt shinning down on the boundaries of the clans. Bodies slithered through the darkness and moved gracefully towards each other. Silence broke when puddles splashed, weapons clung, and numerous bodies dropped to the sparkling gravel. Blood sprayed on the glossy earth, staining it with war. The no longer sanitary territory was now filled with raging warriors.

A tall brown-haired man slammed another into a tree trunk and slammed his fist into the others neck, causing him to shriek in pain

"Get out of SpiritClan territory!" The first hissed. "You don't belong here!"

"Soon it will be owned by BoneClan, Hoffman!" The other spat back. He looked over Hoffman's shoulder and grinned. The SpiritClan fighter turned and was knocked off balance. The Boneclanner smiled and followed his clan mate back into the tornado of screeching warriors.

Another SpiritClan member stopped by Mark Hoffman and knelt next to him. "Need some assistance?" He asked in a Cajun accent. Hoffman got up himself.

"I can get up on my own," He muttered. The other just laughed. "What's so funny Gambit?"

"Nothin', your just so stubborn!"

Screaming ran overhead and drowned the air. Gambit recognized the voice of Monica and rushed to the direction of the cry to where she stood with another woman, Marisa and a man with short back hair and tall figure standing in front of them, protecting, already have arrived to the scene named Severyn, the clan deputy. They were cornered by a group of three enemies. Gambit raced by and struck one down with his staff.

"I'd get out of here if I were you!" Gambit told the two she-warriors and lead them away. Severyn turned fiercely towards him.

"I'm staying here to defend my clan!" He snarled before pausing. He gasped a few breaths before realizing the knife stuck in his back. The deputy dropped to his knees and winced in pain, then finally collapsed. Gambit looked away, disgusted and turned to run off to inform of this. Monica had also witnessed it and was gasping and covering her mouth, horrified.

Luckily, another warrior, Negaduck, raced in a knocked the murderer down with a long sword. "Mind if I join the party?" he sneered.

Kerry, a she-warrior, helped Monica retreat while Gambit followed. Monica found her way out of the fight into a Healer's den and Kerry turned to Gambit. The pretty warrior ad long curly red hair and bright greenish blue eyes.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Severyn's dead!" Gambit answered.

She looked at him with eyes clouded with sadness. "May he rest in StarClan."

Next a victorious cry ran overhead y one of their clan mates. BoneClan was retreating off their territory. SpiritClan was congratulating their victory and shouting curses at the their enemy. Kerry sighed. A man came up behind her named Mick came up behind her. He had short, sort of spiky dark hair and brown eyes

"Hopefully that will teach them not to invade again" he said, tone relieved.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they won't anymore." Kerry murmured worryingly.

Gambit walked to Hoffman and told him of the new death. Hoffman widened his eyes in shock while Gambit nodded sadly.

"Serious."

"I wish I wasn't."

Hoffman sighed and gathered warriors for the news. "We have some bad news: our deputy, Severyn is dead."


	2. New deputy

_**Chapter 1**_

The camp was filled with mostly grieving warriors while sadness rose in the air like a smoke during a brimming fire. A dark-haired warrior with light blue eyes walked past a rows of warrior tents with a solem look on his face. Another warrior stopped by him and began to speak.

"Some battle, eh, Adam?" he chuckled.

Adam gave a poor smile. "Hello, Freddy."

Freddy had sort of a mysterious look to him. He had a black top hat, shielding his dark eyes, a red and green sweater, long black coat, and long black pants, but the most particular feature was his weapon, a clawed glove with six inch knives, which made him look even more deadly. Adam was more plain looking. He just wore a white shirt with gray jeans, but was good looking anyways.

"You know, Jigsaw's not going to be happy with his deputy gone. Severyn's been his deputy for moons, and he's got to pick a new one if he's going to follow the rules.

"Listen, I know your an older warrior than me, but I think I know the Warrior code."

"You should respect your elders."

"You're not an elder yet and neither was Severyn. The clan's going to be pretty damn upset for a while." Freddy snickered and agreed.

Another SpiritClan member stopped by and gave them a curious look. He had a similarity to Adam, explaining why they were brothers, they even dressed similar.

"Hey, Ryuzaki," Adam greeted.

"Have you seen Light?" Ryuzaki asked, questioning about another warrior.

Adam shook his head. "No, sorry, why?"

"I just don't see him often."

"He's a solitary guy anyways." Adam shrugged.

Freddy snickered. "Well see you kiddies later." He walked away towards highrock, expecting the clan meeting soon.

"Why so suspicious?" Adam questioned.

"I will question loyalty If there seem to be none."

"_Loyalty?" _Adam thought.

"Anyway," Ryuzaki continued. "He'll need to be here for the clan meeting, it would be a shame if he didn't know what happened to our deputy."

"Yeah it would." Adam looked beside him and noticed their clan mate, Marisa walking towards them. She was pretty, with long light brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless blue and white shirt and black leggings underneath. They dipped their heads respectfully and she did the same.

"Have you seen Light?" Ryuzaki asked.

Marisa shook her head. "No."

Ryuzaki sighed. "Very well, I'll wait for the gathering." Like Freddy, he walked towards the Highrock and waited patiently.

"I can't believe he died." Marisa sighed.

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "Sad."

"I never anticipated that. It's awful."

Adam nodded. He had a secret liking for her for a long time, but never wanted to admit it, especially to her.

An announcement rang across the clan's territory and interrupted his thoughts. The voice cracked with age, yet wisdom. "Let all those warriors old enough to catch their own prey, come here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Warrior obeyed their leader and seep into the clearing like liquid draining from it container. As Adam and Marisa approached the Highrock, he recognized Ryuzaki waiting silently for the announcement of the new deputy. The voice of their leader, Jigsaw, rose once more. "We have grave news concerning last night's battle. Severyn is dead. We must thank StarClan for the life of Severyn, he served his clan well. Now I shall announce the new deputy, may the spirit of Severyn hear and approve of my choice: Xavier is the new deputy."

Warriors congratulated a muscular warrior with dark hair and eyes for his new position, but were still stabbed with grief. Adam sighed. This horrible event wouldn't be forgotten so easily, no matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't be able to out the past behind them, for possibly weeks to come.


	3. Contests

_**Chapter 2**_

**_My cousin helped me come up with alot of this ^^_**

Still warriors grieved as the warriors carried Severyn to his burial. BoneClan would pay dearly for the loss. Adam turned to see his brother eye Light carefully, who had finally arrived. Not trusting, not at all. The other side just revealed solem warriors grieving in silence. An excitable young warrior with blonde hair and blue eyes named Tamaki burst out of the shadows and broke the silence.

"Oh everyone! Why stay so sad? Let's all celebrate Xavier's new position and be happy!"

Another warrior, Art Blank, sneered at him. "If you don't mind we're trying to mourn, in case you didn't notice, so shut up!"

Tamaki gave him a sad continence, and ran into the corner of a warrior tent. Art just rolled his green eyes.

"Nice going downer, he's in his emo corner now!" snapped another man, Rigg.

"What did you just call me?!" Art stepped forward threateningly before a young woman with black hair and red streaks named Vitani, stopped him.

"We've had enough trouble," She told him. He smiled and nodded.

A pair of twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, walked out of the tent Tamaki was in and pulled him out, each holding one of his arms and threw him forward, causing him to fall with a loud thud. They both put they're hands on their hp.

"We found him in his emo corner again," Hikaru informed.

"What did the downer do this time?" his twin added.

They were both slim with strawberry red hair and honey brown eyes. They're hair was parted in opposite ways, which besides they personality and voice, defined who was who. Art was ready to snarl at them, but Vitani glared at him. The twins chuckled.

"I'm going to find my cousin." Vitani sighed. She turned and walked away to find her relative. The twins grinned at Art.

"You didn't snap at us," Hikaru snickered.

"Because she didn't want you to," Kaoru finished.

"Excuse me?" Art hissed.

"We know!" They announced at the same time.

"What?"

"That you love her!"

Art shook his head. "Not true."

"Yes it is!"

Hikaru sighed, "Why do downers deny everything?"

"Come on!" They tried to pushed him forward, but he stepped to the side, causing them to fall forward. Both the twin's eyebrows twitched angrily while Art smirked. They shook their heads and got up. This time, he didn't argue. As they passed by, Adam questioned them.

"What's going on?"

"We're going to find Vitani!" the twins announced.

"Oh, well, uh, think Marisa will be there?" Adam asked.

Kaoru's eyes lit up. _"He likes Marisa!" _He thought. "Of coarse she will!" He put his arm on Adam shoulder. "Let's go!"

Hikaru was about to push Art forward until he snapped at him. "I can walk on my own!"

They found Vitani, with sheer luck, with Marisa. Vitani's cousin, Mitsuki also stood with them and Tamaki as well. Tamaki first gave Art a sad look, then began to freak out.

"Oh, why do you despise me?! How could my own son hate me?! Oh, where's mommy?!" As Tamaki kept rambling, Hikaru began to talk.

"So... Vitani. What do you think of Art?"

Vitani blinked a few times. "Hu?"

Kaoru walked towards Marisa. "Yes, but Marisa, what do you think of Adam?"

Hikaru gave his brother a confused look, the pulled him closer. "What are you doing?" He whispered harshly.

"You didn't know?" Kaoru sneered. "I bet I can get a guy with a girl easier than you!" He pulled away and continued to try to convince Marisa to go out with Adam. Mitsuki snickered and snuck over to Kaoru to whisper something in his ear. "So, remember when you found out one of your family members died, and he comforted you?" Marisa shuffled her feet uneasily. By that time, Mitsuki had already snuck to Hikaru's side to whisper something in his ear.

"So, Vitani, you know Art cares about you, is smart, quick thinking, even though he's stubborn, boring, a constant downer, negative... Wait! That's more bad than good!" Art faced palmed.

"_Dammit,"_ He thought.

"Well, he's still a good guy, no matter how boring he is!" Kaoru rolled his eyes. Art scowled and began to walk away until Hikaru grabbed his arm. "Wait! My toy isn't allowed to leave without me!"

"I'm not a damn toy!"

Mark Hoffman came out to see who could be making such a racket. "What is-"

Hikaru cut him off and shot his arm in the air. "None of your business!"

"Marky!" Kaoru shouted.

"Oh, _you two_!"

Art and the two girls glared at Mitsuki. She smiled sweetly at them. "What are you looking at me for? I never did _anything_!"

Mark looked over to the side and saw Kaoru try to push Adam towards Marisa. "I will not ask."

"And you shouldn't," Art muttered.

"I have not idea what your doing, so I'm out of here!" Mark sighed.

"Yay!" Mitsuki cheered.

Tamaki just stood there with out a clue. Another warrior Kyoya, walked out to see what was going on. After see Kaoru attempting to push Adam to Marisa, he jotted something in his notebook.

"Kyo-Chan!" Mitsuki cheered.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "What?"

"Mommy! Where were you?!" Tamaki sobbed.

"I was talking to him!" Mitsuki hissed, making Tamaki run back to his emo corner, like anyone really cared. The twins looked at Mitsuki clueless.

"Aw, are you really that dumb without me?" Mitsuki smiled sweetly and blinked her eyes. Kyoya looked at her and jotted something in his notebook.

"Did you just call me dumb?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Well you are," Art mumbled.

"I-well-er... I'm trying to help you!" Hikaru pointed out.

"You're not helping at all!"

"I'm helping!" Mitsuki raised her hand.

"Fine! I don't care!" Art growled and began to walked away with Hikaru following and everyone watching.


	4. Bad help

_**Chapter 3**_

Adam walked down the path with Kaoru following trying to 'help'. "Now be dear to win her heart, be kind, curtious.."

"Would you just drop it!" Adam snapped.

"Hey at least I'm not like my brother, he's an idiot sometimes, he doesn't even know who he loves, me on the other hand... Never mind."

"Shame I'm not like you," Adam muttered sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that is a shame." Kaoru replied, not realizing the sarcasm. "Hey it could be worse, it could be Tamaki."

"That's true."

"So, when did you start to like her?" Kaoru asked, grinning.

"Who said I did?"

"The look on your face!"

"Fine! But don't tell anyone!"

"Ooh, I was right! So be romantic..."

† † †

"Trying to help?!" Art hissed.

"Come on! It was be easy!" Hikaru tried to be convincing, which obviously wasn't working, especially trying to convince someone as stubborn as Art.

"Your convinced of what you think is true, don't you?"

"Well, I'm usually right."

Art rolled his eyes. "How can you be so happy when someone just said?"

"How can you be so negative all the time?' he shot back.

"Yeah Art!"

They turned to see the man in the sweater and top hat. Freddy.

"Freddy! Tell him I am right!" Hikaru demanded.

"Alright." Freddy walked over to Art who was turned away and crossing his arms. "Hikaru is wrong." Hikaru gave a devastated look and for once Art looked amused. Freddy was Mitsuki's father and you can obviously see where she got her personality from.

"You know, you're daughter is no help!"

"Good for her." Freddy was always so proud of his only daughter.

"Anyway, I'm going to beat Kaoru at this, whether you like it or not!" Hikaru declared confidentially.

"Oh, this should be good..."


	5. New losses

_**Chapter 4**_

"Help! Trouble! By the Lake! It's Jonas!" A panicked voice rang across the territory, unrecognizable by the sheer terror buried in the tone of the voice. A warrior, Mick, rushed out of his tent to see what was going on. A long haired blonde woman was on her knees not too far off, the one wailing.

"Kelly!" Mick cried out, and rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"Patrol... BoneClan... Ambush..." She collapsed on her side.

Mick turned to the camp. "Get a patrol to check the lake, someone might be dead!"

† † †

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey, join here before the highrock for a clan meeting!" Warriors crowded beneath the large rock, whispering to each other after hearing their leader's voice call for them. Adam walked and stood next to his brother.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jonas is dead, Light was supposedly there, he was already gone."

Jigsaw continued. "We have lost a great warrior today. Jonas was brutally murdered by a BoneClan member. May his spirit rest in StarClan. Now I must appoint his apprentice, Kelly, a new mentor. Light will be her new mentor."

Light dipped his head. "Thank you."

Ryuzaki shook his head after Jigsaw announced the meeting was over. Adam looked at him curious. "What's wrong?"

"I have a terrible feeling that Light is a traitor." Ryuzaki said, trying to keep his voice low.

"He's just out a little."

"He's out a lot." Ryuzaki corrected. "I need your help to prove he's working with BoneClan."

"Alright." Adam wasn't so interested, he was actually looking around for Marisa. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look out for him, and if you see him, don't talk to him, just tell me." Adam nodded and was about to turn away until Ryuzaki spoke again. "Oh, and Adam?"

Adam turned back around. "Yeah?"

"I can't tell your paying attention to something else. To Marisa."

"How'd he know?" Adam thought. "Why would you care?"

"You need to focus on this, it could cost the clan a great deal, so don't stray away."

† † †

"He said what?!" Kaoru looked at his clan mate surprise a the information given.

"He said I need to focus more on something else and not..." Adam trailed off. "Not this." As much as he hated saying it, he had to. Alright, he's admit it, he wanted to try to win Marisa.

"But can't you focus on both?!"

Adam shook his head. "He said..."

"So what!"

"He's my brother."

"I'm your friend!"

"What about your brother?"

"No! I will not let him win this!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "This is all a game to you."

"Maybe." Kaoru looked at Adam puzzled. "What does he want you to focus on anyways." He raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"No, what is it?"

Adam sighed. "Have you noticed Light's been gone?" Kaoru shrugged. "Well, Ryuzaki thinks there's something up."

"Who care's about Light?! He... He doesn't talk much."

Adam grunted in confusion. "Listen, your right, but this could be serious."

"Aw, come on, tell your buddy the details!"

Adam closed his eyes and thought a moment, then opened them. "Alright fine, you can't tell anyone just yet."

"Fine what is it?!" Kaoru was growing impatient.

"Ryuzaki thinks Light is a traitor."

"What?!" Kaoru jumped up. "I mean... He's kinda sneaky, but... That's harsh..."

"I know. But I can see why he's accusing him." Adam narrowed his eyes. "If he is, then I swear I'll bring him down, I won't let anything hurt Marisa."

Kaoru leaped up excitedly. "And I'll be there to help!"

Adam nodded and smiled weakly. "Alright, but don't tell I told you...yet."

"And Marisa?"

"I'll try."


	6. Confession

_**Chapter 5**_

The warriors were preparing for Jonas's burial while Adam watched and Kaoru bounded towards him. Kaoru gave a sad look. "This seems to happen a lot."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. At least Marisa wasn't there."

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah your probably happy about that, hu?"

"Happy about what?"

They turned and saw Freddy standing behind them. He always tended to be popping out of nowhere. The warrior's eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Nothing," Adam replied, trying to stay calm.

Freddy chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"What did you expect?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

Freddy folded his arms over his chest. "I thought it might have to do with a girl." They could tell he was holding in a laugh. Kaoru looked over to Adam worried who was glaring at Freddy.

"What would give you that idea?" Adam glanced at the twin with the same continence.

"Well, first off your face." They both straightened their expression while he snickered. "And don't girls make all guys happy, am I right?" They laughed nervously and exchanged glances once more.

"What girl would you suspect?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not hard to guess." Freddy turned his head slightly, motioning to Marisa, who happened to be talking to Vitani, and Hikaru was dragging Art over to her. "Uh, oh, that's not good."

Kaoru scowled. "Oh no! Oh no! He's not getting away with this!" Kaoru exclaimed. He pulled Adam towards his interest with Freddy following, completely amused by everything. Once they reached the spot, Kaoru shoved his twin away and began to talk to Marisa. "Hey, Marisa, how are you?"

Marisa blinked a few times. "I'm fine."

Hikaru got back up in front of Vitani after being shoved over. "So, you-your single right?"

"Well..." Vitani didn't feel very comfortable and neither did Marisa.

Mitsuki took notice of everything and skipped over. "Hello father! Cousins! Twins!" She paused and grinned. "Adam and Art."

Art rolled his eyes. "You again." Freddy laughed. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"Really?" He gave Freddy a smug look. The tall warrior nodded, trying not to chuckle, not doing a very good job of it.

"Really!" Mitsuki agreed. She leaped in between the twins, who's arms were crossed and backs turned towards each other. "Say, Art, what do you think of my cousin?" Vitani shot an angry look at her cousin, who just smiled.

"I-" Art cut himself off. He didn't want to say anything.

"Well, speak up!" Freddy urged.

Art shook a little angerly and nervously. "Well, she's a good person." He felt like an idiot just saying that, but what else could he say.

"That's it?" Freddy scoffed. "Amateur! Fine Adam, what do you think of Marisa?" He grinned mischievously. Adam glanced at her nervously and looked away quickly. What could he say without revealing anything?

"Well, she's nice and smart..." He stopped, if he said anymore, then she' know for sure.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Mitsuki smirked.

"_Shit._.." Adam thought.

"Come on!"

"Well, wouldn't you agree?" Kaoru grinned, he had won this round. Marisa looked at him gratefully. Adam gazed at her. "_She is_." He thought.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Negaduck voiced behind them.

"Don't get your feathers in a bunch!" Freddy snapped.

"Well, it's Jonas's burial right now, so I suggest we get a move on!" Some sighed and followed back to where they were supposed to be.

Adam sighed. He hoped he could focus on both.

† † †

Kaoru dragged Adam to where Marisa stood a day later and put his hands on his hips. "What? What is it?" Marisa asked.

"Adam has something to tell you." Kaoru announced. Adam glared at him.

"You do?"

Kaoru nodded. "He does!" He pushed Adam closer.

"Well, I don't know how to say this..." Adam started.

"Come on, you can tell me." Marisa urged. Adam's blood ran cold. Kaoru groaned impatiently and pushed him forward so their lips touched him a kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds and they looked at the ground, embarrassed. Kaoru smirked and crossed his arms. Finally, Adam brought up the courage to say it. "I... I really like you."

"Really?" Marisa asked. Adam nodded. "I like you too."

Kaoru smiled. His work was done. On the other hand, Hikaru glared angerly from a distance, apauled that Kaoru actually got them together. _He had lost... _


	7. Another contest

_**Chapter 6**_

Half a moon passed and Light still wasn't leader or deputy, Ryuzaki was thankful for it. Light's apprentice was a warrior now, so he had an opportunity. Meanwhile, Kerry was trying to get the twins to be friends again. She dragged them together and put her hands on her hips. "You two love each other! Now get along!"

They crossed their arms and turned away from each other. "We did," Hikaru muttered.

"But not anymore." Kaoru finished.

"Come on!"

"Why!?" They shouted at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Because we miss you being friends!" She thought for a moment. "And what would Mitsuki think is you guys never got along ever again?" They widened their eyes and looked at each other, then shook hands. Kerry clapped. "Good!"

As Gambit passed by, he gave a laugh. "Gettin' along again?"

"Oh, it's those shady twins again!" Tamaki called as he approached.

"On and off relationship?" Gambit chuckled.

"You guys think your so great!" Hikaru muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Thinking you can attract women," Kaoru sighed.

"You two should have a contest to see who's the best!" They announced at the same time.

"Is it easy for pretty girls like you?" Gambit complimented Kerry.

"He's not so great!" Tamaki argued.

After he said that, a girl with long brown hair named Leana walked up to them to see if Tamaki was doing something idiotic as usual and Kerry snuck off, not wanting any part of this. Gambit smiled as she approached. "Well if it isn' another pretty lady."

Tamaki rolled his eyes and put his arm around Leana's shoulder.. "Hello miss, you look extravagant today!"

She blinked a few times. "Uh, thank you."

"You're very welcome!"

The twins rolled they're eyes. "Here we go."

"Ah, she was talkn' to me." Gambit corrected.

"No! No! No! I'm much better looking than you!" Tamaki hissed.

"I doubt dat." Gambit smirked. Leana just laughed.

"It's true, I'm the best looking in the clan!" Tamaki bragged.

"Bein' full of yourself won't get you anywhere." Gambit looked at Leana. "Specially with dis girl right 'ere.." Tamaki scowled and Mitsuki and Vitani walked over to see what he was freaking out about this time, after Kerry told them what was going on, who was following as well.

"Oh, Tama-baka, what are you up to now?" Mitsuki asked, blinking sweetly.

"Baka?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Freddy was walking with another warrior, Erik, and heard the commotion and they immediately wanted to make things worse. Erik was well built with dark brown eyes and short dark hair, and was also a schemer, and happened to be a accomplished flirt as well, how perfect.

Tamaki grabbed Leana's arm and tried to pull her away from Gambit. "She's mine!" Gambit grabbed her back and pointed his staff at him.

"No she ain't!"

"Don't you hit-" Before Tamaki could finish his sentence, Gambit hit him. "Ow!" He hit him again.

Leana laughed. "Good job Gambit!"

"Anytin' for you." He winked at her and she giggled.

Erik laughed. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Apparently, I'm popular." Leana told him.

Freddy laughed. "Where's my daughter when she needs to make things worse?" Leana stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh harder. The twins walked over and whispered to them about the contest." Erik grinned and walked to where Kerry, Mitsuki, and Vitani stood.

"Well, three beautiful women in one spot, how lucky am I?" He began. Mitsuki glared at him and the twins pulled her towards them.

"Hey, Mitsuki," Hikaru started.

"We're getting along now!" Kaoru announced.

Mitsuki's eyes widened."Real-really?"

Erik ignored that she had been pulled away. "Oh, well, I still have two amazing women." He smiled at Kerry and Vitani who looked away shyly.

"Not you too!" Tamaki screamed. Erik just snickered.

"All's fair in love and war!" Freddy said, shrugging. Next, his apprentice and Vitani's brother, Eddy, passed by. He was short, but had a sly personality, like his uncle and cousin. "Hey, Eddy!" Freddy pulled him over. "Hey, Eddy, come here, it's amusing, you won't be disappointed!"

Eddy shrugged and walked over to where they were grouped up and saw his sister leaning against a post with Erik leaning towards her, pretty much cornering her. Kerry, had escaped, Vitani told her to get away.

"What's he doing to my sister?!" Eddy exclaimed. Erik just gave a sly smirk.

Leana leaned on Gambit's shoulder, who gave Tamaki a look as if saying "_Ha, I won_." Vitani pushed Erik a few inches away.

"Nice try," she told him. "Just giving a few few sweet comments won't win anyone over."

"Sure?" He asked. "Works for Gambit."

She just laughed. Mitsuki marched back over to where they were with the twins following. "Touch my cousin and your dead!"

Erik laughed. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." Freddy told him.

"Well, this is no fair!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes it is." Gambit chuckled. Tamaki scoffed. Some one else had lost in their game.


	8. Gunshot

_**Chapter 7**_

A patrol consisting of four warriors including John, Strahm, Brit, and Light searched the border for intruders or any other signs. John lead the patrol quietly with everyone following. His brown eyes were narrowed with seriousness, the others, not so much. John had dark messy hair and a Brazilian look. Brit was a black long-haired woman with green eyes, which had a pretty hazel tint to it. Strahm was a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes, Light had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Light remained quite most of the times, with much on his mind.

"Light?" He turned and saw Brit look at him questioningly.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

Light looked over in front of him. Strahm and John weren't listening. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Oh, okay, just making sure you were okay." Brit nodded and kept walking.

Light sighed. "What does she think?"

The bushes began to rustle a few feet away and interrupted his thoughts and causing the warrior's curiosity to grow.

"What's that?" John questioned.

Strahm shrugged "Let's go find out." As they approached, they heard a click.

"What the-" Before Light could finish his sentence, he felt himself be pushed over onto the ground and heard Strahm call something out, but he couldn't understand what he said. He grunted and looked beside him. The warrior's eyes widened. Brit lay the ground, clutching her shoulder where the bullet hit. She had saved his life, it hit her instead of him. "They wanted to kill me," Light whispered to himself. "I was supposed to die, not her."

He looked away disgusted and glanced to the other side. He saw a muscular man meters away with dark hair and loose clothing, and by the look of it, not pleased. His face was twisted in a snarl and brown eyes buried in rage, except, he was glaring at Light. Light shook his head and got up to run away with out his patrol flowing back to camp. "Not again..."


	9. The truth

_**Chapter 8**_

"Please! Help me!"

Warriors turned to see Light collapse on the ground. Adam and the twins rushed over to Ryuzaki. Adam's brother stared in amazement.

"_Is he faking? He wouldn't collapse like that is he was._" He thought.

Next came the patrol following him, John and Strahm both carrying Brit, who was still bleeding her life out. "What happened to her?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"And Light?" Kaoru added.

The patrol placed Brit on the ground and two warriors rushed to her side. One was an apprentice, Mallick, with messy brown hair and green eyes and Perez, who had long curly dark hair and brown eyes, who was Brit's mentor. Perez knelt down to Brit and hugged her, getting some blood on her. She and Mallick both wailed for her to stay alive, but I was useless, she was gone.

"Figured this would happen again," Ryuzaki murmured again, shaking his head.

"How come?" The twins asked.

"BoneClan, you know them."

"First Severyn, then Jonas, now Brit, who's next?" Adam sighed.

The twins looked over to Light, who was on his hands and knees, staring at the ground as if he couldn't believe what had happened. No one seemed to pay attention to him, they were too busy worrying about Brit. "Come on!" They walked to where Light was and both helped him up.

"What?" Light asked, surprised they'd talk to him.

"We just wanted to help."

"Thanks." he muttered.

"What happened to Brit?" Ryuzaki questioned calmly.

"I-" Light looked over to where he had ran from and shook his head. "I-I don't know." He regained his balance and ran off to his tent.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked. The twins shrugged.

"I have a feeling I'd better find out." Ryuzaki left after Light and followed him into the tent. Light stood, back to the door, breathing heavy from running. "Light?"

Light turned and jumped. "Oh, just you."

"Why? Expect someone else?"

"Er-no," Light lied.

"Are you sure?"

"She was shot that's all."

"Who shot her?"

Light gave him an angered expression. "It wasn't me if that's what your thinking."

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, right. I know you suspect me of being a double agent."

"That doesn't mean I suspect you of killing Brit. I just thought you'd know who did it."

"I-I..." He paused. Light didn't want to come out and say who it was.

"Are you sure you're not working with BoneClan?"

Light shook his head. "Have you ever thought about someone else who could be?"

"Besides you?" Ryuzaki gave him a suspicious look.

"Yes. You think I'm the one?"

"Yes I do think you are the only one, Light."

Light sighed. "No, your wrong Ryuzaki. It's not me, it's Xavier."


	10. Help is needed

_**Chapter 9**_

"Xavier?" Ryuzaki echoed, looking suspicious.

"I saw him. The reason I've been gone a lot is because I've been following him. And he's deputy, what now?"

"Have you told anyone?"

"No, At first I wasn't sure, but now I am."

Ryuzaki thought a moment. "It's dangerous to follow him, and against the Warrior Code to go on other clan's grounds."

"Like that hasn't happened!" Light snapped. "I think he knows that I saw him kill them, he'll go after me and get rid of me!"

"No he won't. Follow me." Ryuzaki motioned him to follow to the tent where the twins were with Kerry, Eddy, and Vitani. Ryuzaki nodded in respect and motioned to Light. "Listen, he needs our help."

"What's up?" Eddy asked.

The twins looked confused. "Adam said you thought that he was out too much." Kaoru objected.

"I was incorrect. Where's Adam?" They shrugged.

"So, what's he need help for?" Eddy asked.

"Xavier want to kill me." Light replied sadly.

"Oh, why would he do that?" Kerry soothed.

"Because I saw him do some horrible things."

"What things?"

"I saw him kill the last three warriors who turned up dead. And now, he's after me. He's betraying our clan, and I want to stop it."

"Well, we won't let him touch you!" Kerry sympathized.

"Thank you." Light replied.

"He'll try to kill you if you're alone, so make sure your with someone at all times." Ryuzaki told him, making Light shake at the comment. Just the thought sent chills through his body.

"We need more help." Hikaru objected.

"If others show interest, then we tell them." Ryuzaki told him.

"What if Xavier tried to kill one of us?" Eddy questioned. "If we're around him all the time maybe he'll try to get us too, and then Light will be alone." Eddy closed his eyes. "Dammit." He opened them. "Dammit."

"I'm sorry, your endangering yourselves." Light began, but Ryuzaki interrupted.

"Clans are supposed to risk their lives for their clan mates. It's in the warrior code."

"If your risking your life for me, I could do no less. We have to reveal his true intentions and see that he pays."


	11. A threat

_**Chapter 10**_

Light stood close by the twins and Ryuzaki, glaring at Xavier across the clearing. Hikaru and Kaoru looked in the same direction. "Just ignore him." Kaoru advised.

"He doesn't matter." Kaoru added more harshly.

"As long as he's not leader, you'll be fine." Ryuzaki assured. Light glanced over worryingly. "I need to find my brother, you three stay here." Ryuzaki walked off to search for Adam and tell him of what's happening. He looked around the clearing where most warriors hung out when they weren't doing anything, just sharing the news of the day. He eventually saw Adam talking with Marisa and John. Ryuzaki approached them, trying to act casual, not wrought with fear for Light.

Marisa looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, what's up?" She greeted in a cheerful tone.

"I need to talk to my brother alone." Ryuzaki told her.

"What for?" John asked with suspicion in his tone.

"Private matters."

Marisa nodded and gently pushed Adam forward. "What is it?" Adam asked a bit annoyed. Ryuzaki motioned him further off and they walked a little ways away from Marisa and John.

"We need your help." Ryuzaki informed.

"We?"

"Light's in danger."

"Thought he was betraying us."

No, we were wrong, it's Xavier, he'll kill Light-"

"Whoa! Okay, I'm sorry I'm not getting involved, I have better things to do!" Adm turned and walked off back to Marisa and John.

"Adam!" No response. He sighed, no help from his brother. Ryuzaki shook his head disappointed and began to walk back when a man appeared beside him. He looked a lot like Rigg, who was his brother. He was darker skinned and wore a hat with a yellow jacket over an orange button up shirt, dark jeans, and a large gold buckle. He had the power to teleport any where, which he didn't like, but used it anyway. "Wraith."

"What was that about?" Wraith asked.

"My brother won't help me."

"With what?"

"It's a long story."

"I got a lot of time."

Ryuzaki gave him a thoughtful look then beckoned him to where the twins and Light stood. Light looked disappointed when he realized Adam wasn't there and already had guess what Ryuzaki would say. "Adam won't help us, but I have some one who might."

"He said there was a long story." Wraith said.

Light gave him a sad look. "Xavier's trying to kill me."

"Why?" Wraith gave him a surprised look.

"Because I saw him kill Brit and Jonas. I know he's a traitor and he wants me gone."

"Have you told Jigsaw?"

"Well... No..."

"Man! Come on! Let's go tell him!" Wraith teleported next to him and lead him in front of the leaders tent. Much to their displeasure, Xavier and a warrior named Russ were guarding it. Light reluctantly stopped, but Wraith pulled him to face the guards. "We need to talk to Jigsaw." Wraith told them, trying not to show fear.

"Only one."Xavier growled. Wraith looked at Light and shoved him in the tent, knowing it would be dangerous for him to be out here alone with Xavier. Xavier grabbed Wraith's arm. "Well, go away."

"I'm waiting for him." Wraith boldly replied and teleported out of his grip. Xavier scowled, but didn't say anything.

Light quietly and cautiously entered the tent. Jigsaw stood, back facing the tent with arms folded across his chest. "Yes, Light? What is it?" He asked, not turning.

"Sir, it's about Xavier." Light said shakily.

"Quite a remarkable warrior, isn't he? Jigsaw turned and smiled warmly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

John's continace changed to become serious. "Do you doubt his skills?"

"Well, sir, I'm afraid he isn't right to be deputy." Light confessed.

"What would give you that impression? He's perfectly capable of leading SpiritClan."

Jigsaw shook his head."No." He turned away.

"Please, you have to listen! Even Ryuzaki, Eddy, and Wraith... They all know!"

"No!" Jigsaw cut him off. "You should be ashamed."

"Yes, sir, you have to believe me, he's working with BoneClan, he wants to kill me!"

"Enough! Leave now."

Light shook his head disappointed and walked out of the tent and began to walk back with

wraith following him. "What did he say?" Wraith asked desperately.

"He doesn't believe me. Looks like we need to prove this on our own."


	12. Belive

_**Chapter 11**_

"_Are you kidding me_?" Adam thought, pacing back and forth. "_Why would Xavier harm him_?" Adam walked around camp, shaking his head in disbelief in what his sibling had told him. "_He's gotta be wrong, Jigsaw choose Xavier for deputy, he wouldn't choose him if that was correct._"

Another warrior named Jaison interrupted his thoughts and stopped beside him. He was darker toned and tall with jeans and a yellow button up.

"Hey, is everything going okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine," Adam sighed. "Why?"

"You looked pretty frustrated. Anyways, you have a patrol with William, Betsy, Xavier and I." Adam nodded and followed to the rest of the patrol by the edge of camp. Betsy was an older woman in her forties with sandy brown hair with hazel eyes and a tan. William had dirty blonde hair, almost brown and blue eyes. The other was Xavier. Jaison nodded them forward and the patrol began to walk into the forest outside of camp. Betsy, Jaison, and William lead in the front looking about for intruders, but Xavier glared at Adam. Obviously he wasn't afraid to question him in front of his clan mates.

"What did your brother tell you?" he growled.

"Why do you care?' Adam shot back. The other three had a suspecting look on their faces and looked back at them concerned. "Idiot," Adam thought. "What's he asking me in front of them for." The rest of the patrol eyed Xavier, then continued on.

"Why is he asking?" William thought. "What would Ryuzaki say that would upset him?" He kept listening to the questions.

"He told you something not too long ago, what did he say?"

"What did you think, it was about you?" Adam retorted. William still had a suspecting look on his face, as did Jaison and Betsy.

"I heard something," Xavier scowled, "Adam, get over here and help me investigate." Xavier pushed Adam away from the patrol who were exchanging glances suspicious. Xavier grabbed the collar of Adam's shirt and continued to sneer at him. "Listen, if those bitches say anything about me, you'd better not listen, alright!?" Adam tried not to show fear, but wasn't afraid to show anger. He nodded weakly. Xavier threw him down and gave him a spiteful look. The deputy was about to walk away, but turned back. "Get up, I don't want the questioning me." Adam didn't say anything, he just did as he said quickly and nervously. He followed Xavier back to the group.

"Is everything okay?" Jaison asked.

"Yes, I misheard things." Xavier lied.

Betsy nodded, not really believing him. "Let's move on."

William looked at Adam concerned. "Hey, you look kind of beat up, you okay?"

"Yeah-I-Er-" Adam trailed off.

"He must of tripped." Xavier replied.

William gave a disbelieving look, but kept moving.

As they kept moving, Adam shook nervously. "_Maybe he's right_." He thought. "_Maybe he is a traitor."_

† † †

"We gotta come up with a way to stop him!" Wraith exclaimed. Wraith, Ryuzaki, Light, and the twins sat around disappointed that Jigsaw wouldn't listen. Light shook his head sadly.

"If he won't believe me, who will?" Light sighed.

"Hey, man, I did." Wraith told him.

"What if we all tell him?" Hikaru suggested.

"No, the guards won't allow it."

The twins groaned and sighed. Then Eddy rushed in worryingly after his final assessment to become warrior. "Everyone! Adam apparently was on patrol with Xavier!"

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up. "We'll go get him!"

Ryuzaki closed his eyes and sighed. "If he hurts my brother, I swear..."

"He won't!" Eddy promised and motioned the twins to follow him outside the tent and to the edge of camp where the patrol came back. Adam looked up and saw them rushing towards him and took a breath.

"Hey you guys." He murmured.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I guess." Adam sighed.

William and Jaison looked over and exchanged glances. "Would he not?" William whispered.

"You were right." Adam continued. Jaison narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, let's go," Kaoru assured. Jaison and William wanted to follow, but wasn't sure whether it was they're business or not. As they were about to leave, Mitsuki, Freddy, and Eddy and Vitani's father, Jeff walked beside them.

"Eddy, it's time for your warrior ceremony." Jeff informed his son.

Eddy shrugged. "Cool," He was trying to hide him excitement.

"go get nice."

"Why?!"

"So my son looks like he cares!"

Eddy rolled his eyes and walked off to his tent. "Fine!" he grumbled. "I'll go to the damn apprentice den, go put some damn nice stuff on, and go to the damn ceremony..."

"Hey! Be nice to your damn father!" Freddy called after him.

The twins chuckled and looked back at Adam, who didn't have a reaction. "Come on, I believe you now."


	13. Depressed

_**Chapter 12**_

"Eddy, you are an official warrior of SpiritClan." John announced with his weakened voice. He was getting weaker and weaker, which worried many. Vitani and Mitsuki ran up to Eddy and his sister hugged him.

"Congrats," she said.

Freddy patted his nephew's back. "Let's go celebrate!" He lead him away and the twins stopped by the two girls. They looked a distance away to where Art was, excluded from the group.

"Let's go talk to him and cheer him up!" the twins declared. The cousins exchanged glances and followed the mischievous brothers to where he stood, leaning against a tree. Mitsuki put her hands on her hips and leaned to him.

"Aw, is someone depressed?" He glared at her. "Or just depressing, you never seem to know these things with people!"

"I'm not depressed."Art muttered.

"So your depressing?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you so emo?" Hikaru asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, about how you are, you know, depressing is just emo." Mitsuki added.

"What did you come over here for anyways?" Art scowled.

"Well, you looked depressed, so we decided to bother you!" Hikaru answered.

"What's your problem anyways?" Kaoru questioned.

"I have a problem hu?"

"Actually, you have several, but we're just working on this one!" Mitsuki said, trying hard not to laugh.

"And what would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Art glanced at Vitani and looked away. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hikaru grinned. He slid next to him and whispered, "It's her isn't it?" Art pushed him away.

"Du," Mitsuki whispered.

Vitani glared at her. "What?"

"Aw," Mitsuki blinked her eyes innocently.

Art gave her an annoyed look. "Excuse me?" He noticed Hikaru standing behind him, ready to push him. Art moved to the side and Hikaru fell forward.

"What do you think your doing?!" Mitsuki shrieked.

Art snickered. "You love him."

"Du! It's not a sin to love someone! Especially for you!"

"What?!" Art mentally jumped. "What's that mean?!"

Vitani scowled and walked away knowing it had to do with her. Art sighed, almost sounding disappointed. "Aw, so cute." Art was about to argue, but Mitsuki interrupted. "I've always known, in fact, I know everything"

Art rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure-WHAT?!"

The twins grinned at each other. "We know!"

"I remember you saying that a long time ago and it's still annoying." Art muttered. He was about to leave until they shouted in defiance.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Why? I'm not much of a use anyways."

"Don't say that!" Kaoru objected. "Vitani thinks so!"

"Uh, hu, sure."

"Wow, you are depressing!" Mitsuki laughed.

"Hey! I know what-"

"Wow, you know something?" Art interrupted sarcastic.

"In fact I do, let's go find Vitani!" The twins pushed Art forward and Mitsuki followed.

"What the hell?!" Art snapped.

"We're finding your girl friend!" They declared.

"She is-" He paused when he found himself in front of Vitani.

"What do you three want now?" she hissed.

"Well, we have news for you!" The twins announced.

"Shut up!" Art whispered.

"Oh it's so stressful!" Mitsuki said dramatic.

"How is this stressful for you?! Vitani snapped.

"Would you guys leave me alone!" Art sneered until Hikaru pushed him forward so he and Vitani kissed. They quickly pulled away.

"Aw," Mitsuki cooed again. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and high fived. Art sighed and looked away.

"Look..."

He was interrupted when Eddy rushed in. "Hey, you guys! Adam believes us!"

"What?" Art asked before being pulled to Light's den.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsuki questioned.

Jaison and William walked by the tent and heard the commotion and walked in curious. "Is everything okay?" Jaison asked.

"Okay, listen up, here's the deal, Adam believes us now." Eddy reported.

"Believes what? Want to tell me what you're talking about?!" Art snapped.

"Okay, here's the simplified version: Xavier's betraying the clan, and he wants to kill Light," Wraith informed smugly.

"Wait, serious?" Mitsuki blinked several times. Light nodded.

"Want to tell Jigsaw? That seems smart." Art said sarcasticly.

"We did, he doesn't believe us." Ryuzaki replied.

Adam stood up. "And I do now, what are we going to do?"

A young brown haired warrior named Daniel and overheard the words, "Xavier's betraying the clan." He looked around camp nervously and noticed Xavier walking away from the deputy's tent with an unsatisfied look on his face, as usual.

"Hey, Xavier-I-er, heard some stuff about you," he started.

"Ryuzaki's group?" Xavier interrupted.

"Uh… Yeah."

Xavier thought for a moment. "Hey, come with me, I want to show you something." Jade gave a suspicious look, but Xavier grabbed his arm and pulled him away forcefully.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Daniel stampered.

Xavier glared at him with dark eyes like pools of rage. "Shut it," He kept pulling him farther into the forest. Daniel didn't argue, he just looked confised, concerened, and slightly frightened. Xavier stopped suddenly and slowly turned to Daniel with a spiteful look on his face. Daniel looked at him, terrified and fearful. "This was not meant for you." Xavier hissed after pulling the item out of his pocket and proceeded on to what he had plotted.


	14. Dead and cold

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Another chapter very simular to a warriors book, and bringing back seriousness, just a warning._**

Eddy walked in the tent, greeted by unhappy faces after the news of the two new deaths. The burial had just started and the dead warrior's closest friends and family would mourn all night. The younger warrior sighed and sat next to his sister, and put his chin in his hands. "So you think he did it?" He asked everyone.

"Of coarse he did, why wouldn't he?" Wraith answered.

"Unless he got someone to do it for him." Jaison suggested.

"Why would he kill them?" Kerry asked.

"Prehaps they knew something." William thought out loud.

"He wants to lower numbers." Art replied. "So they could kill us all."

"That's a real winning attitude." Hikaru snapped.

"Like it matters." Art sighed. "His plan might just work."

"Stop being so negative!" The twins shouted.

"I think he wants to get rid of weaker warriors." Ryuzaki inqurried. "For his perfect clan."

"And he'll kill Jigsaw!" Eddy exclaimed.

"He's better not!" Mitsuki shrieked.

"It's obvious John's on his last life." Ryuzaki murmured. "If he kills him then, it's all over."

After realization hit, The Doctor arrived to where the discussion was happening. "I think I know what is going with Xavier now, and I have some bad news for you: Jigsaw is on a solo patrol with Xavier."

Jaison jumped up immedietly. "If he's dead we're all done for! Eddy, Adam, Brett, William! Come with me!" The announced people rushed outside with Jaison in the lead. The five people rushed outside with Jaison in the lead. They sprinted at a pace as fast as they could to rescue their endangered leader. Erik walked out of his tent, taking notice of the raging warriors and charged after them.

"What's going on?!" He questioned the group.

"Jigsaw's in danger!" Jaison shouted back over the raging footsteps.

"What?! Let me come!" They didn't argue, more warriors, the better, yet, the more in danger. By this time, they were out of camp. The pine tree branches brushed against their skin, but they kept moving. As they ran deeper in the forest, two figures could be reconized, one looking frail, as apposed to the other shadow. They were walking calmly, until the stronger figure pulled out an item, the shape of a gun.

Erik stopped all of a sudden. "Wait-that's Xavier! What's he-" The warrior cut himself off.

The warriors could have sworn they heard a "Good bye." and then a weaker voice saying, "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Then the gun rose to the weaker one's face. Erik couldn't stop himself from risking his life.

"Bitch!" he shouted and shoved Jigsaw sideways to the ground, narrowly doging the bullet himself. Erik landed hard on his hands and knees, tehn stared at the ground at bit. He rose his head to make sure his leader was alive and thanked himself for it. Then he heard a click and turned his head. Xavier had the gun pointed to Erik now.

"No!" Adam screeched and tackled Xavier, but was easily pushed over. Adam regained his balance, but a sudden pain spread through his body. He looked to his shoulder and saw the blood releasing from the wound, and the sun was pointed to him. Adam shook a little and collasped. Eddy gasped and others stared in shock.

"See what I told you!" Xavier sneered at the body.

Jaison shook his head sadly and felt the rage rise up inside him. _How dare he?_ Jaison dove for Xavier, who didn't expect the attck and fell at the shove. The warrior quickly slammed his fist into Xavier's jaw, causin the traitor to groan in pain. Xavier dropped the gun, and scrambled to get it back. Jaison quickly kicked it away while the other warriors rushed to help take him down. Xavier, shoved them away and attempted to get up. Erik dove for the gun and grabbed the weapon desperatly and was able to aim at Xavier's legs. He pulled the trigger and Xavier fell forward.

"Damn bastard." Erik cursed under his breathand ran over and began to release his furry on the traitor, kicking and cursing at him, while everyone stepped back. Jaison put his hand on his fellow clan mate's shoulder to stop him.

"Enough."

Erik sighed. "Fine."

Next screaming rang through the air, thrashing and banging of metal came next. "Shit, the clan." Brett breathed.

Xavier lifted his head to snarle at them. "Your clan is done for and so are you! BoneClan will take them down!" So many words ran through the warrior's heads.

"We have to go back and help them!"

Jaison looked over, concerned at his leader. "If we can."

When they returned, all havoc reaked on their territory. Blood was spilt and nurmerous warriors-their own clan-lay on the ground, defeated. Warriors were fighting their enimies, now outnumbered. "Oh, shit!" Erik shouted. "We're too late!"

Jigsaw's eyes were filled with terror at the destruction of his clan. "No..."

The warriors split up, while William and Brett rushed John and Adam to the Healer's tent. William helped drag Adam and Brett helped Jigsaw walk, trying to stay out of anyone's path. It was amazing to how sucessful the suprise attack was and how unlucky they were. Now they were out numbered, but hopefully with some of the stronger warriors back, it could help a great deal in battle. When they ran into the healer's tent, they saw even more destruction. The healer, Lawrence, was laying in a corner, soaked in blood, while his apprentice, Natalie, was cornered in the back by a BoneClanner, tearing up, eyes filled with terror. Herbs were spilt all around the tent and injured lying around motionless. Natalie looked behind the enemy and for once, her eyes glimmered in hope. The BoneClan warrior turned with his knife still at hand, stained with red. William dragged Adam and helped Jigsaw escape to the other end while Brett dove at the ememy warrior. He grabbed the wrist of the BoneClanner and twisted it back, forcing him to drop the weapon. He launched an attack to the murderous warriors neak, knocking him over on his own knife. Natalie stood terrified, staring at the motionless man. His eyes eventually grew dull and starred sightlessly to the celling. One less warrior to finish off. Brett rushed to Natalie's side.

"You alright?" he gasped.

She shook her head and motioned to Lawrences non-moving body. "He's dead... He killed him... He's gone..." She burried her hands in her face for the loss of her mentor. Brett hugged her in sympathy, while William looked over with eyes expressing guilt, sorrow, and sympathy.

Jaison looked around desperatly for his commerads, he found one. Light was being beaten and thrown down by the BoneClan leader himself. He could hardly reconize the warrior with so much blood staining his clothes and entire body fromso many injuries dealt. Jaison ran over in desperate attempt for the rescue of his friend and clan mate. The warrior shoved the leader to side furiously knocking him over. The sadistic leader got up and snarled. Before unleashing attack, he paused and looked to his chest where pain suddenly grew. A blade penitrated his body. Blood seeped through the wound and he ffell to side side with a dull look in his eyes and did not move again. He was dead. When he fell, Jaison saw Art standing behind him, now glaring at the dead BoneClanner. Luckily, he only suffered minor injurries, nothing too bad.

"Thank you." Jaison breathed and knealt don next to Light, who was still laying in the crimson dyed earth. Blood was splattered on his clothes from serious wounds. Light looked up weakly.

"So many dead..." he whispered.

"Save your voice." Jaiosn advised.

"Too late. I'm done for." Jaison nodded in respect, accepting that this was the end. No scence in arguing. "Thank you for trying, I-I..." Light stopped speaking and stared at the sky one last time and closed his eyes. His chest rose and sank one last time, and then he did not move again. He was dead.

"Light." Jaison sighed. The warrior stood back up. Behind him, Art was shaking his head disapointedly. A Bonelan warrior glared around him and gasped to what was left. Now they were losing with the now lack of warriors. He stared at the dead body of his leader and shouted in anguish.

"Xeonart is dead!"

BoneClan warriors turned and gasped for who was left. Because of sudden news, they all turned and darted out of the terrtory, all in opposite directions. No leader, no clan.

The remaining warriors of SpiritClan looked around in disbelief. So many were dead, Light was right. Erik and Eddy dragged Xavier to highrock where Jigsaw now stood, looking over his desolated clan. His voice cracked when he called ofr a clan meeting. Devastated warriors slowly walked to highrock, gripping their wounds and grief-strucken for the now slain. No one could belive what had happened. The attack was so sudden and successful, so unexpected. Jigsaw sighed and continued to reveal the news.

"I know this was a terrible tragity. We will be mourning this night for moons, but I have some ery unfortaiate news, let me present the traitor, Xavier: a prisoner."

Some of the clan gasped and starred in shock. Murmurs rose from the crowd hile those who already knew nodded. "A traitor?" rose the voice of a warrior named Dave. "How?"

"I know when a warrior tries to kill me." Jigsaw replied. Ryuzaki was about to tell the story and walk up to High Rock, but collasped weakly due to his major injurries. Natalie walked to him slowly, still strucken with grief and bagan to appy help to his wounds after taking him to her tent. Others who had been appart of it all stood close together. Mitsuki was staying close to the twins, and making sure of it. Kery was clinging to her mate, Rigg, who had now just found out. Eddy was glaring at Xavier next to his sister. Vitani was shaking, shooked and hurt. Brett next to her put his arm aorund her and pulled the she-warrior closer. Erik, like Eddy was giving Xavier a glare expressing so much hatred than anyone could imagine. William, Jaiosn, and Art were all desecrated by all witnessing deaths of someone close. Wraith was the one who stepped up to tell the story, now that Light was deseased. He teleported next to Jigsaw and took up the nerve to speak.

"Xavier is a murderer and a liar." He started out. "Do you remember when Jonas was killed. How about Brit? Or Daniel? Or Gus? Well, Xavier killed them all. And Ligth witnessed him kill Jonas, Xavier knew this so he attempted to murder him on patrol, insteed, he killed Brit. Xavier was blood-thirsty for battle and tried to help BoneClan take us down." Warriors called in dismay of what they had learned.

"Punish him!" Called out Eddy.

"Exile him!" Negaduck yowled. "Better yet kill him!"

"You can try!" Xavier sneered.

"Enough Xavier." Jigsaw said sternly.

"I'm not finished!" Xavier was able to stand up ith his injured leg. "John, I was your mentor, why follow them when you can follow me?"

John stepped forward with a disbelived look on his face. "Follow you? Never! Here is where I belong!" When he took his place back to where he was standing, Dave congratulated him.

"Er-uh-Russ, I know you trust me." Xavier said with some panic in his voice, disbelived someone wouldn't listen.

"Follow you?" Russ asked angered at the even thought. "I'd rather die!"

Xavier tried hard not to show fear, but it was revealed clearly. Without control, he wasn't as strong as he once was.

"Enough Xavier, leave now, if one of my warriors sees you close by, the have permission to kill you." John permitted.

"I'd like to see them try."

"We beat you!" Erik argued.

Xavier sneered at him in a threatening mnner. "If you-or any of your friends come across my path, I will kill you, one by one, until there's nothing left of you."

Erik stepped forward towards the traitor threateningly. "I'd like to see _you_ try."

"Every single drop of blood that BoneClan spilled." Xavier spat. "You're going to repay that."

"Then we'll welcome it." Jaison hissed bac. "As long as I die for my clan."

Xavier growled, but John dismissed him. "Leave now."

The murderous traitor didn't argue this time. He ran to the edge of the teritory and looked back one last time for one last threat. "Your all done for." Then he disappeared into the shadows, but some couldn't help but thinking, this wasn't the last of him.


	15. He's gone

_**Chapter 14**_

Jigsaw sighed and looked at his devastated clan. The crowd of warriors looked shock of the new information. Some were whispering to eachother, others glancing up shocked. The elderly leader spoke once more. "My new deputy is Ryuzaki." People nodded in approvement.

"Where's Light?" asked a yound she-warrior, Monica.

"He-He's dead." Jaison sadly reported.

Warriors reacted in gasps and sorrowful murmurs. It was obvious that dispite how hard some of the warriors tried, Light could not be saved from a terrible fate. This wouldn't be forgotten for moons, half the clan was sent to StarClan. Jigsaw let out a guilty breath. Light's death could have ben advoided, if he had only listened to him. He let the yound healer guide him steadily to her tent. It didn't matter is he revealed his great loss. This battle, betrayl and death had already admitted it.

Ryuzaki blinked severaltimes and raised his head, realizing he was hin the healer's tent. The new deputy looked next to him and saw his un moving brother with his eyes closed, both were leaning on the wals of the tent in the corner. He nudged adam. No reaction. The only thing he could think of was death. Ryuzaki sighed, not expecting this being the result of the gunshot wound. "Good hunting in StarClan, brother." he murmured solemly. On the other side of the tent was was Jigsaw resting and leaning against the wall as well. The leader croaked his name.

"Ryuzaki... I don't have much time left. I can hear Starclan call my name." He coughed. "I know you will be a good leader." He paused and winced in pain. "Good bye Ryuzaki. I trust you. I hope Light forgives me for... this..." He closed his eyes and stayed silent as his spirit left his body to join StarClan. Now he was with his lost ansesters.

Ryuzaki sighed and leaned back. "I know he will." he whispered.

Natalie, nos full healer after Lawerences death walked quietly in her tent. She looked at John nervously and gazed at Ryuzaki unhapilly. "He's gone, isn't he?" She murmured.

Ryuzaki nodded. "Tell the clan, please, that my deputy is William."

Natalie nodded and walked out to announce the unfortanate news. Ryuzaki winced in pain and sighed weakly. He looked at Adam and then closed his eyes. Maybe this great pain was a sign of joining StarClan. And it was befor his nine lives. It wasn't him who would be leader, it would be William, which reassured Ryuzaki tht the clan would be in good hands. "I'll be seeing you soon, brother." he whispered to Adam before he lay still and let out his last breath, just as John did.

Natalie paced back in the tent and glanced at the limp body of Ryuzaki. "Ryu-" She cut off and sighed, feeling not much suprise, knowing how hard he faught and how badly the wounds were. The new healer shook her head grief strucken of losing someone else and lef tto tell her clan off one of the last losses.


	16. Nine lives

_**Chapter 15**_

**_I know, I suck at the nine lives thing, but oh well. And I mixed up some stuff with the Moonstone and the Moonpool too, and th eprophicy sucks too so, sorry. Oh, and that big speech from Mitsuki, my cousin wrote all that XD_**

The new leader walked ot of his new tent as the first stars appeared into the sky, sparkling silver. One night since the death of the two leaders and many brave warriors. William sighed and approached the new healer talking with Erik, Brett, and Vitani. Natalie looked up, still saddened by the passing of her mentor. "Ready to go to high stones?" She asked. Tonight, they would take a jorney to where leader recived their nine lives and where healer were givin guidance from their ansesters. William nodded. Natalie would accompany him on the journey, now looking for guidance more than ever. William looked in Erik's direction.

"Can I trust you to watch the camp while I'm gone?" he asked stedily.

"Serious?" Erik's eyes widened in excitement. "Er-yeah, of corse you can."

Willaim nodded."Good." He didn't abticipate that he would ever become leader, but it was Ryuzaki's desision, and he always had wise choices.

"Alright then." Natalie nodded. The pretty healer began to walk out of camp with er leader following next to her.

"He's better not screw up." William muttered.

"He won't," Natalie reassured. "I hope I don't." She began to fiddle with he long blonde hair nervously, then dropped her hands to her side and lowered her head. "Oh, what am I going to do with out Lawrence? I can't do this on my own."

Willaim put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey it will be alright. You'll do fine."

She looked up with blue eyes, greatful for his support. "Thank you."

William looked up and saw highstones lit up by the moon, casting light on the pointed rocks. by there, was a cave with a gleeming rock lit by moonlight, the moonstone. That's were William would recive a dream from StarClan. Outside of the cave was pool of water reflecting the moon where Natalie would recive guidance. The moonpool.

Natalie looked at Willaim onve they arrived outside the cave and nodded. "Good luck."

William dipped his head."You too." He took a breath and slowly walked into the cave. It was all dark, except for the center where the pale light of the moon cast on the rock from an opening in the celling of the cave. The Moonrock. Willaim lay down by the rock and closed his eyes, hoping good would come to this. If there was a prophicy, it could mean bad luck. Soon, the leader fell in darkness and was overtook by dreams. When he opened his eyes, all William saw were silver stars, then figure. Starry figures. Members of StarClan.

"Welcome Wiilliam." One spoke. Next, a bright figure approached him, he reconized the figure, Xaldin, one of Xavier's first victims.

"With this life, I give you pride." He out his hand on William's shoulder. "Don't give up on yourself. A sudden jolt of pain ran through the leader's body. He didn't expect this. A burning pride ran through like fire. When he looked up, Xaldin was walking away and the preveous deputy, before the traitor, Severyn, was comming. He did the same and bowed his head.

"With this life, I give you determination. Use this to drive you forward. A urge to launch forward to defend his clan surged through his blood. He gripped his side in anguish. Who knew it was this painful to recive your nine lives?

Next was a lost warrior in battle, Perez, Brit's mentor. "With this life, I give you compassion, use it for the ones you love." A shard of ice pirerced his heart just thinking about losing his dearest friends. That could never happen.

After she left came another murder victim of Xavier, Brit. "With this life, I give you endurence. Use it in battle."

Afterwards came Perez's mate, who had been there at one of the murder sites, Strahm. "With this life, I give you strength, use it like a lion defending his pride." It was like a knife ranking his back, telling him to drive forward for the sake of his clan.

Next it was Mallick, another innocent victim, Brit's love intrest, who had been his apprentice, he had his whole life ahead of him. William felt guilt because his death should have been advoided, he should have been there to help in the fight, but he had to help take down Xavier. "With this life, I give you trust. Always remember to have this in your clan mates."

He couldn't belive the next person, Light. "I'm sorry it went down like that." William apologized.

"Thank you," Light began. "With this life, I give you loyalty. I know you have much of it." When Light turned away, he sighed. So guilty.

Ryuzaki was the next to approach, but not covered in scar wounds anymore, but glowing like stars. William felt that he should have been leader, instead of himself. Ryuzaki put his hand on William's shoulder. "With this life, I give you faith, always belive that you are destined for this." William couldn't help but feel that prehaps, now that was true.

The last and final was previous leader, Jigsaw. Jigsaw bowed his head and put his hand on William's shoulder. "With this life, I give you hope. Always move forward and never lose faith in you or your clan mates." A final pain shot through William's body like lightning. He had to lead his clan and repair it from this devastation. "Congratulations, you are now leader of SpiritClan," The StarClan members bowed their hads to the new leader. "William, fire will burn and destroy a spirit's path."

William blinked a few times. "_New prophicy_?" he thought. Next all he could see was fire burning through the dark insteed of the glowing ansesters. He gasped. "No!" Now he couldn't speak. His lungs were filling with smoke too quickly. He gasped for air, straining for oxygen, like he was at the bottom of the ocean, but insteed, he saw black. Then William woke up.

At camp, people were mourning the many deaths of their clan mates. "Tamaki's dead..." Mitsuki sobbed. "I don't ever really like him, but... Now there's a lingering darkness in the corner everywhere... There's a vast emptiness he used to fill, uselessly fretting over others being more gentle-men like or lady-like. There's no one to pick on anymore, except Art..." Art passed by Mitsuki, the twins, Erik, Brett, and Vitani and flinched at the mention of his name. "But he's not the same, he doesn't count! He doesn't have the same positive outlook he did. Now it's so depressing with out Tamaki around.... I just don't know what to do with myself!" Mitsuki gasped, turning away from the small group to 'cry'. She came to realize she faked a cry too often, but she figured that this was a good reason. Even if she didn't like him, it was still a big chunk out of her life.

"Wow..." Erik muttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over next to her on each side and looked over her shoulder. "Are you... Okay?" Hikaru asked. Mitsuki made him jump by burying her face in his shirt and continued to sob.

Brett rolled his eyes and looked around camp nervously. Gambit, Leana, Monica, and Laura were all in a group mourning the latest deaths. Gambi had his arm around Leana, it was obvious that they were together now. The flirting contest was over, Tamaki was dead. Several mourning groups were scattering around the camp saddened. In another group, relatives of Eddy and Vitani's parents were grieving their deaths. Their parents had been killed. Brett looked at Vitani sympatheticly. "I'm so sorry about Jeff and Lynn."

She nodded. "Thank you, I'm alright though."

"Can I talk to you?" She nodded and they walked a certain distance from the sobbing Mitsuki. Erik noticed this and quietly followed, being the sneak that he was. Brett faced Vitani and sighed. "Listen, I know all this just happened, but I've been meaning to ask this a while, and I I don't know, I might not get the chance ever. So, can I ask you, if you'd... Go out with me?"

She smiled. "I will." He gave her a warm gaze and kissed her. Nearby Erik snickered.

Out of the healer's tent, came an unexpected figure, alive. Kerry turned and gasped his name. "Adam! Your okay!" Vitani looked over after pulling away, shocked and happy. Eddy turned and ran next to his sister.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" he shouted in relief. Jaison nearby sighed, thankfully.

"You're alright." he murmured. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, unfortanatly, my brother isn't." Adam replied.

"I'm sorry." Jaison dipped his head respetfully.

"Thank you." Adam looked around. "Where's our leader now?"

Just then a voice rose above anyone else's. "Look! They're back!" called Betsy. Arriving in campt was new leader Williama nd healer, Natalie. Several warriors rushed to their side.

"Any news?" Eddy asked.

"Bad news?" Erik added.

William shook his head. "I'm not allowed to share any information about the ceremony." He began to walk towards highrick. It was time to announce deputy. William felt a nervousness wrack at him, unsur if he could lead his clan or not. Once he stood on Highrock, he announced a leader's ancient words for a clan meeting. "Let all those old enought to catch their own prey, joing here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting. Members of SpiritClan immedietly rughed to Highrock to hear what their leader had to say. Many's eyes were glazed with the pain of loss. William's voice spoke again. "SpiritClan, I don't think we'll forge tthis, but if some of us are still standing, so I have fatih we'll make it. I will try my best to be leader and I choose Kerry for my deputy." The clan aknowledged her new position, trying to stay positive. "Meeting ajurned." Warriors scattered back to where they were as William walked off highrock. Natalie nodded to him.

"I'll heal the wounded." She left to her tent. Eddy ran to William and pointed ahead of them.

"Hey, Will, there's a group of unidentified people." He informed.

"Who?"

"I don't know.

Warriors on each side created a path for the strangers. It was a group of five, the leading one was a well built man with messy black hair and particular eyes, one green, one blue. Behind him was a young woman in her tweenties with long black hair and dark make up. She was cla din black like Mitsuki and Vitani. Next to her was a younger looking man with short blonde and brown hair with brilliant green eyes. Behind them was a womanwho had a diffrent look, but it wasn't back, just uniqe. She had blonde hair with multiple colored streaks, reds, purples, greens, blues, and a few others. The unknown woman had bright, golden eyes. Next to her was a man with black hair to his shoulders with two silver streaks. His eyes were lysterious and gray. A line near by William stood with Erik, Brett, Vitani and Eddy. On his other side was Kerry, Marisa, Adam, and Jaison. Some didn't look pleased. Erik leaned to brett.

"Who the hell are these people?" he whispered harshly.

Brett shrugged. "I wonder what they want." he murmured back.

When the group walked up to William, they bowed their heads, seemingly knowing he was leader. The front man spoke. "Hellow, my name is Ares. These are members of FireClan. Ravenna and her apprentice, Damon, Naila, and Lupus." He introduced them all in order.

"FireClan?" William thought, narrowing his blue eys. "He must be leader." He wasn't sure whether to trust them or not, they seemed friendly, but you can never be too sure.

"I am to belive you are SpiritClan." Ares continued. "Is that true?"

William nodded. "My name is William, I'm their leader. This is my deputy Kerry and some of my trusted warriors." He didn't want to give out too many names, just to be safe. "Is there something needed?"

"Yes, there is," The fireClan leader replied. "My clan is quite large and our territory is not able to support us."

"What's he getting at?" Adam whispered, not liking where this is going.

"And now you seem to have less warriors and much territory. I am here to question if you will listen to my request. I wish to share your hunting grounds and territory with us."

Some warriors looked apauled. "You want us to give up half our territory with you?" Erik snapped. Ares just ignored him and Erik recived a glare from Lupus. Erik scowled back.

"You want us to give you permission to steal our prey?" William asked, not pleased either.

"It would'nt be stealing if we got permission." Raila replied.

William shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you can't take our prey from us. I won't say it again." Some warriors smiled at their leader's desision, proud they would stay strong, without having to share their food. He would be a good leader.

Ares stepped back. "Are you sure, we can make it worth your while. We can give you warriors for replacement of your lost ones."

No warriors could replace the lives lost. "No, thank you, we won't share our prey." William confirmed.

Ares narrowed his eyes. "Very well, but remember this: we arn't afraid to fight for our needs." He turned away and lead his clan members away from SpiritClan camp.

Warriors smiled and reacted in a good manner to their leader's wise desision. "That's what I thought!" Erik sneered after them. By that time, they had left their camp to their own that they seemingly wern't satisfied with.

"What the hell was with that?" Eddy exclaimed.

"What made them actually think that they could do that?" Jaison added.

"What kind of leader is that?" Adam muttered.

William just kept looking in that direction of the path the FireClan patrol left. The leader narrowed his blue eyes and gave a small smile. He was ready for the challenge.


	17. Chickens

_**Chapter 15**_

**_Haha, this was a fun chapter to write, and I introduce Charlie!_**

An assigned patrol of Dave, Charlie, Mark, Laura, and Vitani set out in the forest, searching for intruders. Dave was in the lead with twins, Charlie and Mark, and behind them, Laura and Vitani. "I wonder why they would bardge in and say we have to share." Dave wondered out loud.

"Simple: They're sphyco." Charlie answeared, amusement in his tone.

"I don't think it's like that." Laura told him.

"I still say they're sphyco." Charlie muttered.

"Well, it looks like we have some of the same customs we do." Vitani said, thinking back.

"So what?" Charlie replied dryly. "Anywho, they can't barge in like that."

Mark squinted his eyes in curiousity, sighting several shadows a few lengths away. Three to be exsact, and crossing their borders. Mark loaded his gun and but it back in it's case, just to be safe. "I think we have intrudes." Mark informed his patrol.

"Intruders?" Dave asked and turned to where Mark was looking. "Oh, let's go get them."

"Let's go show them we're not to mess with." Charlie muttered. The patrol walked threateningly towards the group. As they walked closer, the shadows drained away and real people were shown. One was reconizable, Lupus from the one patrol that visited their camp. Another woman looked a bit like Vitani, just with blood red hair and black tips. The third was a young man with black hair and red streaks. When the SpiritClan warriors stopped in front of them, Charlie began to critisaze. "Hey! In case you didn't know, this is our teritory.

The red haired girl blinked several times. "Really? I'm sorr, I'm sable, this is-"

"I don't care about your names! I want you out!" Charlie interrupted.

Sable sontinued on. "Ares wanted some of your warriors to visit our camp."

"I'm sorry, we can not, we're on a patrol right now."

"Yeah, so I'd like you to get out." Charlie hissed.

"Oh, well, alright, we'll leave." Lupus sighed, and their patrol left, with out another word, suprisingly. The SpiritClanners sighed in relief, and turned back to their camp.

When they returned, Freddy had caused some chaos, his favorite thing to do. "Chicken on the lose! Emergency!" One of their live chickens for a food sourse had gotten lose from their relativly small box-like coop and and running away. Some people walked out of their tents in suprise. Erik specificly, wasn't happy.

"Damn chicken." He muttered, watching the bird run off. Sure enough, he darted after it. Freddy laughed, He knew Erik wouldn't like this, it wasn' the first time he had trouble. He was still running after the chicken, a bit off from camp, the bird was faster. And of coarse it got lucky and escaped Erik who had failed to catch the chicken and came back empty handed. Freddy began to laugh hystericly. His daughter walked to stand beside him and smirked at the returning Erik. She snickered.

"Can't catch a bird?" She mocked.

"Talk about fast food." Negaduck chuckled.

"Shut up." Erik muttered. After returning, Charlie had witnessed the whole thing.

"Man if I had got some food it would be dinner and a show. Of coarse, you can't even catch dinner."

"Nice epic fail." Eddy snickered.

"Hurray for the chicken!" Mitsuki cheeered.

Erik glared at her and walked past Hikaru."Ha, got made fun of by Mitsuki?" the twin laughed.

"Yeah yeah, I know, your girlfriend teased me."

Hikaru mentally jumped. "Wha-what do you mean?"

"I know you like her." This time Erik smirked.

"Yeah, well, you like alot of girls!" Hikaru acused.

Erik shrugged. "Your point?"

Hikaru flinched. "_That's not true_." He thought. "_Is it_?"

When Erik came back to where the group, he got many moaks and jokes thrown at him. Freddy couldn't take it anymore, he had to burst out laughing a second time.

"You let it out!" Erik acused.

"I did no such thing!" Freddy argured. "How can you prove that?"

"Your hysterical laughing!"

"Maybe I'm laughing because I'm looking at you!"

"Oh, that's it!" Before Erik could attack Freddy, Jaison had to hold him back. He seemed to have to do that often.

"Alright you two, cut out!" Jaison muttered.

Now it was pretty obvious it was William found out, he would have to recieve a punishment, even if the leader still found it amusing. "As a punishment, you have to catch it yourself." Even then, he was smiling.

Freddy scoffed and brushed past Erik and whispered tauntingly, "At least I'll catch it."

Eventually, Freddy caught the chicken, and yes poor Erik was mocked that he couldn't catch it himself, sadly enough. Meanwhile. Mitsuki was sitting watching her cousin from a distance with Brett, Marisa, and Adam. She put her chin in her hands looking bored. Or sad. Or both. Hikaru slowly approached her worringly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Vitani's spending so much time with Brett, I'm happy for her but..." She made Hikaru jump when she burried her face in his shirt and sobbed. "I'm so alone!" He patted her back."

"Uh.... Well... I'm sorry..."

"I said I'm so alone!"

"Well, um you don't have to be..."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Um yeah, if you wanted to..." He looked embaressed. "If you-"

"Oh, yes I would!" She interrupted and hugged him while grining mischieveusly over his shoulder. Her father watched from a distance, acting very proud of his trickster daughter.

A few hours later, it began to rain, and rain hard while wind howled overhead, but it only thundered a few moments before stopping entirly except for a slight sprinkle. Warriors who were on patrol had damp clothes and hair slicked back from the rain. They shook themselves like wet dogs before entering their tents to sleep. William bid his small patrol goodnight and walked into his new tent, the leaders tent. It was probably the biggest tent in camp, designed for the respected leaders of the clan.

William sighed, it was so much responcibility, but he hoped he could manage. Just before laying down, he senced something. It smelled like smole and charcoal. This made himt hink back to the prophicy. When he looked lout of his tent he saw a ribbon of red roaring slowly towards camp, destroying everything in camp.

_Fire!_


	18. Fire

_**Chapter 16**_

**_Yeah, I changed Russell H.'s name to Roswell so it wasn't confusing and it's a bit like Rising Storm from Warriors. Oh the drama!_**

"Everyone!" William called out. "It's fire! comming towards us! Everyone out!" He ran to a tent including Charlie, Mark, Negaduck, and Dave. Negaduck rushed outside to William, while the other three ran to other's tents to warn them of disaster.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Negaduck snapped. William motioned to the greedy flames close to camp and Negaduck's eyes widened. "Oh, Fu-" He stopepd when the smoke entered his lungs and he coughed a few times. "We gotta get out of here." He looked north. "It won't cross the river, we have to go there!"

William nodded. "Good idea!" They continued to run to different tents to warn their clan mates and to tell them where to go. A silver she-cat, Felicity with three kittens struggled to get her kittens to safety until Kerry and Natalie scooped them in their arms and helped her run towards the river. William looked over to see older warriors struggling to keep up, but before he could reach them, Charlie and Mark had already given them help. Mates were helping eachother race as fast as they could along with friends, some looked petrified.

Negaduck glared to William. "You do realize we have some injured warriors!" He shouted above the rampage.

William scowled, realizing the warrior was correct. "Follow me!" The clanners were about to race in the healers den, until The Doctor stopped them in their tracks.

"No, you two keep going, I'll get someone to help me!" he commanded. Negaduck pushed William away in the direction of the river.

"Come on! Do you want to burn to death?!" Negaduck snapped and they began to run after their clan mates, who were getting closer to the river, and farther from them. Just as they started running past the forest, a large burning tree branch collasped right in front of them. William stopped and held his balence, but Negaduck stopped to quickly so he fell backwards and slids a few lengths away, knocking the breath out of him. The warrior coughed a few times. "Uh... Fuck..." he cursed. William rushed to his side and helped him up. Negadck groaned and gripped his side. "Let's got out of here, I'll be fine." They ran around the burning branch to locate their clan. The heat was tremendus and fire gripped the forest in it's rage. Their clan mates were a the edge of the river when the two clanners arrived. They looked around. There were warriors missing, Russel, Roswel, Betsy, Shambo, and The Doctor.

"He's not back!" William exclaimed. "We have to-"

Negaduck grabbld his arm and pulled him closer to thei clan. "If you go back, your dead," He told him and released his grip when they joined the crowd. "If we don't cross the river, we migth as well be dead meat." Negaduck walked to the front of the group.

"Are you crazy?!" John exclaimed.

"Maybe so." Negaduck muttered. William walked next to him.

"He's right."

"What if it's too high?" Monica asked worringly.

"I'll make sure it's safe." Jaison offered. and walked to the very edge and dipped into the water and easily swam across, being the strong warrior he was. When he got the the other side he called to his clan. "It should be alright!" Some glared down at the body of the water. It would go up to their shoulder and the current was fast.

First ones that crossed, with help was Felicity and her kittens, then the more fragile and leaner warriors with help from the stronger warriors. When Monica crossed, it nearly went above her head, she slipped on the rocks of the floor, but luckily regained her balance. Now there were only a few warriors on the endangered side. John stared that the water nervously, not wanting to get in. Negaduck scowled impaciently and plunged into the river with John in his grip. John reached the surface and coughed and spluttered water.

"What are you doing?!" He gasped franticly.

"Saving your life." Negaduck hissed, dragging him across by the collar of his shirt, trying to keep John's head above water and fighting the current at the same time. When they reached the other side, Negaduck yanked John out of the water and let him collasp on his hands and knees on the earth, coughing.

"You nearly drowned me!" John gasped.

"Would you rather drown or burn?" Negaduck replied cooly. John didn't reply, he just got up to join his clanmates.

William made sure the rest of his clan was over before plunging in the river himself. The water was freezing, but he kept swimming dispite his shivering. The current was luckily weaker than before, so it wasn't tugging at his body so hard. The liquid was only to the leader's shoulders, luckily, he didn't have to struggle to keep his head above water. When he reached the other side, a hand reached out to help him out of the river, but when he looked up, William didn't reconize the face. It was a young man with black and dark red hair and light blue eyes, but he looked friendly, so William let the stranger help him up. The man shook his hand.

"Name's Valour." The man introduced. "Your William of SpiritClan, my clan visited you once."

"Yes," William replied. "My territory-"

"Burned down? Yes, I'm terribly sorry. FireClan offers shelter."

William looked to the large group of his clan mates who were being assisted by Valour's patrol. The leader nodded. "Thank you."

Valour looked in the same direction and motioned to a light blonde haired girl with a light blue dress. "That's Rei, she's our healer."

When William looked over, Rei offered help to Negaduck, who only snapped at her. "I don't need help!" She politely nodded and moved one to someone else. Valour then motioned to follow them away from disaster to his own camp, where they would be safe.

Their camp was simular to SpiritClan's, before it was burned down, which caused William's heart to sink. Valour showed them a dry area where they could rest. "You can sleep here for the night." Valour told them. "You can go hunt in the morning."

William nodded. "Thank you." Valour dipped his head, and walked away to his own clan mates. When the SpiritClan leader glanced to his clan mates, they were ready to lay down and try to sleep, to forget this nightmare. Negaduck rushed to William.

"We're seriously going to stay here?!" he asked. "They want us to owe them something!"

William gave him a cold glare. "Where else are we supposed to got then? Got any bright ideas, because I don't."

Negaduck just scowled and shook his head disapointedly, then walked away, might as well get some sleep. William sighed and looked around. Most friends and mates were close to eachother, some laying on the earth, other leaning on something. Marisa was cuddling close to Adam, looking absolutely traumatized. Mitsuki and Vitaniwere close to their mates, with Eddy not far off, not wanting to be away from his sister, or his cousin. Monica and Laura were sticking close together, being best friends, along with a few others. William walked and lay against a smooth rock next to Kerry then closed his eyes and drifted into the refuge of sleep.


	19. Missing

**Chapter 17**

**Okay, I'm kinda ticked none of my main favorites won Survivor Samoa(well, the one who won is alright, but I wanted Brett to win so...) Oh, and I add several from Pearl Islands!**

SpiritClan woke to the sunrise reluctantly, not wanting to leave their sanctuary of sleep. but they knew they would have to face reality. William stood up and glanced at his awakening clan. Valour told them they could hunt int he morning. The best idea was a large patrol."A large patrol better go hunting." William informed. "Kerry, could you set up one?"

Kerry nodded. "Sure. Jaison, Mark, Monica..." She said more names and lead them out of camp.

William sighed. The fire should be gone by now. A patrol should be sent to look for the missing clan members. Now the clan was talking quietly, not in good spirits. Now was the time to see the damage. "I'm going to take a patrol to see the damage. "Brett, Negaduck, and Charlie will come with me. Laura will watch camp." Laura nodded. William motioned his clan to walk out of camp and they followed after they said goodbye to their clan. They didn't say much until they arrived to the river and glared at the river, gaining back memories. William exchanged glances with his clan mates and merged into the water. The water had lowered so it was only up to his waist. Negaduck soon plunged in with Charlie following.

"Great StarClan! It's freezing!" Charlie complained.

"Get over yourself." Negaduck muttered, pulling him self out of the water when he reached hte other side. William and Charlie soon made it to the other side and yanked themselves out and shook their bodies like wet dogs. Negaduck wringed his hat and put it back on. "I hate water."

"Now look who's complaining." Charlie snickered. Negaduck rolled his eyes and William led them on.

The sight of the camp was devistating. Tents were burned down, ashes scattered across the earth, trees fallen over, no missing clan members to be seen. The question in their minds were, "_Had they had perished along with our camp?"_

"Charlie, you look around the borders." William ordered. "Negaduck and I will look for tents still standing." Charlie nodded and ran off to where the borders were located. Maybe the fire hadn't reached that point. Negaduck and William ran in oppostite directions, in pursuit of tents still standing, hopefully with their clan mates inside. Hopefully there be at least one still alive, they couldn't lose anymore. Unfortanatly for William, there was no sign of life. Negaduck on the other hand, had found one. At first, he was lossing hope, until the one closest to their border looked to be still there, damaged, but still there. The warrior quickly paced inside, first noticing a limp body leaning on the left wall, Betsy. He shook his head disapointedly. This isn't what he was hoping to find. Then something in the back corner caught his eye. A warrior, moving. He was alive! Negaduck scrambled to the back and knelt to the body sitting there, hardly breating. He reconized the distinctive brown eyes, brown fluffy hair, the brown suit covered in soot... The Doctor.

"Doctor..." Negaduck whispered.

The brown eyes looked up. Doctor looked exhausted and weak, most likely from smoke inhalation, and the task of finding the rest of his comerads. "The rest are gone." he coughed. Negaduck closed his eyes and sighed.

"We're at FireClan camp now." Negaduck confirmed.

Doctor leaned back on the wall. "I won't make it."

"You will if we make sure of it." Negaduck stood up and called for his leader.

William rushed in to see what was wrong. "What it it? Find any..." He trailed off when he saw Betsy's limp body. "She's gone too." He sighed. "We found some at the border.

Negaduck nodded to where The Doctor was. "All but one."

William stared for a moment at his limp clan mate. "Let's get him back." The leader walked to The Doctor and tried to help him to his feet. He couldn't stand well. Negaduck began to help support his weight and they brought him back outside where Charlie was waiting.

"Is he alive?" Charlie asked, eyes wide.

"Barely." Negaduck muttered.

"How are we getting him across?"

"We'll manage." William replied. He slowly dipped into the water while dragging The Doctor. He tried holding up his clan mate to keep him above water, only pushing himself lower. Soon, the ground disapeared beneath him, the river grew deeper as he swan farther. The Doctor's head disapeared beneath the surface into the dark abyiss of water. William sturggled to yank him up and he himself fell lower and lower...

"William!!"


	20. The deputy

**Chapter 18**

**I added several characters including the legendary Jonny Fairplay! He plays Eddy, Mitsuki, and Vitani's cousin, and I also added Charlie's brother, Alan and several other Pearl Island people.**

Warriors paced around, hoping to StarClan everyone was okay, which, unfortanatly, wasn't likely true. A group of Mitsuki, Eddy, and Vitani, and a cousin to them who prefured to be called by the name Jonny Fairplay were grouped together, talking.

"Hope they're okay." Vitani murmured.

"Don't worry about it." Jonny assured. The blonde warrior was always being laidback, although, he was a coined the nickname for not playing fair. "They'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure about that."

He put his arm on his cousin's shoulder. They were pretty close, not quite as close as Mitsuki and Vitani, but close to that. "Eh, at least one of them will be alright, just you wait and see."

A man with short dark hair and a plaid shirt walked over to the group. It was Charlie and Mark's brother, who was a uncle to the group. "Hi guys," he began. "We have some food if you guys want, patrol caught some with permission."

"Did Erik catch a chicken?" Mitsuki asked, grinning.

"No, I'm pretty sure he can't catch one, not even here." Alan smiled when they laughed. "So, do you want to eat or not?"

Eddy jumped up. "We will!"

Alan nodded. "Alright kids, let's go."

"We're not kids," Jonny corrected, following the group.

"Ah, maybe not, but to me, you are."

"Aren't you worried about Charlie?" Vitani asked.

"No, not really. Sure he gets into a little trouble sometimes." He thought a moment. "Alright, a lot… most of the time. He's still a good brother… Most of the time." They laughed. When they arrived to where the prey, they're smiles dropped. The prey pile was pathetic. "Yeah, it's not much." Alan mumbled. "But it's all we should take."

"You serious?" Eddy asked.

"They were the ones who wanted to steal _before_." Mitsuki added.

"Well, if we're going to take their shelter, what else could we take away?"

"Everything!" Jonny announced. Alan glared at his nephew, then glanced past his shoulder and saw the patrol comming about, soaking wet.

"Oh, your back! Are they-"

"They're all gone." Negaduck muttered, bushing past them. Vitani stopped him.

"Are you alright?"

He gave her a look with a mix of sorrow and compassion. "Don't worry, i'll be fine, but none of them are."

Jaison rushed to his leader. "They all died?"

William nodded. "When we arrived, The Doctor was the only one alive, but he couldn't make the journey across the river."

Jaison shook his head sadly. "Another loss."

"When are we going-" Charlie was interrupted when a voice behind him spoke.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." IT was ares, FireClan leader. "Stay another night if you like, for now, I'd like it if you met my deputy." Whe they saw the man, everyone gasped in shock. Tall, muscualr, brown eyes, dark hair, so reconizable.

Jonny staggered backwards. "You!"

"It's him!" Eddy choaked out.

"This is Xavier." Ares re-introduced.

"Xavier!" Jaison hissed.

Vitani had to hold Negaduck back. "You traitor! You're the one who started the fire!"

Alan put his hand over his mouth in shock. "Oh dear StarClan! He did!"

Xavier gave a scowl. "Sir this is the clan I left. The clan who decided to kill for a living."

"Liar!" Eddy stormed.

"You guys can't be that stupid!" Jonny argued.

"Ares, your clan can't belive him," William explained.

"This bastard is the one who kills!" Charlie sneered.

Ares looked outraged. "I open my hime to you and you lie." A girl with blood red hair and bright blue eyes stepped behind her leader, curious to know what he was talking about. The girl on the patrol named Sage.

"What? They wouldn't lie!"

"Quite Sage!" Xavier ordered. "They have stolen prey and tooken inncoent lives!"

"That's not true!" Mitsuki argued.

"Prove it!" Vitani added.

"Don't listen to him!" Jaison tried to convince. "He killed members of our clan before we banished him-"

"Get out of my camp!" Ares comanded. "Take your clan back, or else!"

"Your can't do that!" Jonny snapped.

"I'm a leader, I can do what I want! Now get out!"

William had no choice, but he had to choose to lead his group to the rest of the clan to announce what had happened and what they needed to do. "Listen up!" The leader announced to the clan, who quickly payed attention. "We have to leave!"

A tall, wel built, brown haired warrior named Andrew Savage spoke up. "How come?"

"Ares ordered us to."

A good friend of Savage who was standing next to him named Ryan, a man with dark hair and blue eyes spoke next. "Could you clear up the reason a bit more please?"

"Listen! Xavier took refuge here!" Some gasped.

William heared Negaduck mutter, "We should have killed him with the chance we had."

"Never should have let him free." Mumbled Wraith towards the front.

William ignored the comments and continued. "They made Xavier deputy. He framed us for muder and now we're foced to leave."

"Xavier?! Are they just plain idiots?!" Ryan exclaimed. He and Savage exchanged suprised glances.

"Come on! We need to cross the river, or they'll drive us out by force!"

Several warriors looked shocked, but listened to orders and approached the river and began to cross as quickly as they could. Ryan and Savage approached the group towards the back of Jonny, Mitsuki, Eddy, and Vitani with Charlie and alan behind them. "Why is Xavier deputy?" Ryan demanded.

Eddy shrugged. "I don't know, previous deputy died so they picked him or something?"

"They're stupid." Jonnny muttered.

The group kept moving foreward, following Negaduck, William, and Jaison. "I don't inderstand why they'd take an outsiders word over ours." Savage sighed. Mitsuki and Vitani exchanged sad glances.

"I can't belive them!" Charlie hissed. He turned to look back on the FireClan camp before plunging in the river a third time today and could have sworn he saw dark haunting eyes glaring after them.


End file.
